Frozen Eyes
by meryelde
Summary: A vida de Diarmid era um inferno,a mãe ignorava-o e chegava a casa cheio de nódoas negras.Quando a mãe o vende para ricos e há a esperança de se tornar livre, a vida dele só lhe piora gravemente, especialmente a sua relação com Eilish,um criado.
1. morning

Title: Frozen eyes

Author: Mery

Rating: PG-16/18

Warnings: Yaoi, cenas sexuais susceptíveis, linguagem imprópria

Genre: General/Romance

A/N: Tentei criar uma história um pouco original, embora baseada nalguns livros/mangas/animes/etc que já me passaram pela mão. Então, como a lista é muito vasta e já não me lembro de alguns elementos não vou estar a enumerá-los '

* * *

Aquela manhã parecia-lhe diferente, como se uma sombra espessa pairasse no ar e pudesse cair em cima dele em qualquer momento com toda a sua força. Diarmid conseguia sentir estas coisas, tinha um sentido mediúnico muito apurado e treinava todas as noites o seu subconsciente com o auxílio de um livro que tinha roubado da biblioteca municipal. Era apenas mais um livro em que ninguém tocava daquele poço de conhecimento, faria diferença trazê-lo para casa e dar-lhe utilidade?  
Os olhos pareciam-lhe mais pesados do que o habitual e recusavam-se a abrir. Ah, lembrou-se da noite anterior, tinha desmaiado em frente da porta do quarto da mãe e empurrado a porta com o peso do seu corpo, fazendo estragar a noite de um dos seus raros clientes. Quando acordou, ainda tonto, teve de aguentar com a fúria do homem no seu corpo. Várias nódoas negras, um nariz a sangrar e um olho negro, para não falar dos músculos doridos e das costas massacradas. Shea não o tentou parar, ficou apenas na penumbra observando a cena, talvez rindo da fragilidade do próprio filho.  
Tinha conseguido abrir os olhos, finalmente. A sua visão estava enevoada, mas conseguia ver uma réstia de luz das persianas a reflectir-se num espelho velho e ferrugento que tinha encontrado no lixo. Olhou-se a si próprio nele, um pequeno corpo enfiado por baixo de cobertores rasgados e sujos. Não tinha o colchão duro de antigamente, agora dormia no chão pois o colchão de Shea tinha-se estragado de tantas noites e ela precisava de um novo. O seu quarto agora limitava-se a uma cama no chão improvisada, um espelho velho pregado na parede e uma mala rasgada onde tinha as roupas que os clientes da mãe tinham esquecido em sua casa e que passavam a pertencer-lhe e alguns livros que tinha roubado, bem como uma escova de dentes que já tinha três anos e um pente sem alguns dentes.  
Shea resmungava qualquer coisa da cozinha, e o barulho dos seus saltos agulha ecoaram pelo pequeníssimo corredor da casa. A porta do quarto de Diarmid abriu-se abruptamente e viu-se obrigado a semi-cerrar os olhos, pois tinha muita sensibilidade à luz.  
- Eu disse-te para comprar leite magro, não leite meio-gordo seu inútil! -injuriou, atirando uma camisola verde com nódoas de líxivia à cara do seu filho.- Toma, o gajo que esteve aqui ontem esqueceu-se dela por causa de ti. Fica com ela, já a mergulhei na líxivia onde 'tão as outras roupas que lavaste ontem. É só secar e vestir.  
Bran coçou a cabeça e atirou a camisola para cima da mala, onde batia o sol da manhã. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente e bocejou.  
- Anda lá, mexe-te se não queres ficar o dia todo sem comer! 'Tou sem paciência hoje, fedelho, é bom que não me chateies muito! Tenho uma coisa para falar contigo lá na cozinha, despacha-te! -e assim como a abriu, Shea fechou a porta com um estrondo que fez vibrar o espelho da parede.  
Era melhor apressar-se, então. Não convinha deixar a mãe à espera, visto que ela apenas esperava alguns segundos antes de lhe impôr algum castigo. A camisola verde encharcada de lixívia servia perfeitamente, as outras estavam todas a secar do lado de fora e ele não podia esperar que ficassem secas. A humidade no corpo provocou-lhe um arrepio na espinha, e enfiou-se por uns calções compridos pretos que lhe eram largos na cintura e que descaíam. A camisola encolhera na lixívia, e por isso mesmo estava moldada ao seu corpo e mostrava um pouco do umbigo.  
Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho, podia ser ingénuo e humilde, mas não deixava de ser um pouco narcisista. Comparava-se a uma tábua, esguia, magra e sem ombros. Receava que eles nunca se desenvolvessem, ele sempre fora muito franzino e nunca tivera músculos devido à vida sedentária que levava. Passou uma das suas mãos nos bícepes, e apenas uma fina camada de carne separava a pele do osso.  
- A olhar-te, huh! -estremeceu e olhou rapidamente para a porta, onde uma das amigas da mãe olhava para ele com um sorriso torto.  
- Não, estava a pôr a camisola direita. -desculpou-se, dando de ombros e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, fazendo com que os calções caíssem mais e denuciassem uns boxers dobrados com a estampa de cerejas.  
A amiga intensificou ainda mais o sorriso, e Diarmid podia jurar que vira ali uma réstia de perversão. Estava vestida provocantemente, assim como a sua mãe estava sempre. Corpete vermelho vivo que lhe aumentava e subia sensualmente os peitos e uma mini-saia preta justa sob umas meias de vidro que faziam reluzir as suas pernas cheias. Estava sempre com os lábios vermelhos e com uma sombra branca espalhada discretamente sobre as pálpebras que destoava com o castanho muito escuro dos seus olhos.  
- Não há que ter mal nisso, fofo. -confortou, avançando pelo quarto para poisar a mão com as unhas compridas pintadas de preto sobre um dos ombros de Diarmid, os dois tinham exactamente a mesma altura.- Eu faço isso constantemente, e ainda para mais na tua idade. Estás-te a tornar um homem não é verdade! -emitiu uma risada estridente e colocou a mão livre à frente da boca para tossir.- Tenho de deixar de fumar.  
Ele sentiu-se desconfortável com aquele toque nos ombros, ela estava a atirar-se a ele, não? Ele sempre pensara assim, quando se toca numa pessoa é porque se quer dormir com ela, era assim que acontecia com a sua mãe. Sentiu-se ruborizar e tentou atirar os cabelos loiros para a cara, tentando disfarçar o embaraço.  
- DIARMID BRAN GILROY! -gritou a mãe da cozinha num apupo.  
De novo ressoou no corredor os saltos agulha, e a porta semi-aberta foi empurrada com toda a força.  
- Ah...Margareth... -desculpou-se Shea, com a voz visivelmente encabulada.- Já chegaste.  
A sua amiga voltou-se e fitou-a com um sorriso afável, retirando a mão do ombro de Diarmid para sua felicidade.  
- Não disseste que era para estar aqui às sete! -admirou-se Margareth, erguendo subtilmente uma sombracelha.  
- Sim...Mas eu pensei que com os teus clientes e tudo só chegavas às sete e meia, oito horas. Mas espera um pouco na cozinha, ainda não expliquei ao fedelho. -disse, apontando com o braço a direcção que ela deveria tomar.  
Margareth enviou um beijo no ar a Diarmid e este corou ainda mais. Quando ele e a mãe ficaram sozinhos no quarto, Shea avançou e fechou a porta atrás de si com um estrondo.  
- Envergonhar-me em frente das minhas amigas, fedelho! -esbofeteou-lhe a cara com força e de seguida agarrou-lhe o pulso.- Queres piorar a minha vida ainda mais?  
- Não fiz por mal Shea.  
- Cala-te! -cortou, apertando-lhe mais o pulso e fazendo com que Diarmid gritasse de dor e mordesse um dos lábios.- Arruma as tuas coisas, vais-te embora.  
- Vou-me...embora? -repetiu Diarmid, franzindo o sobrolho e tentando em vão libertar o pulso.  
- Sim, vendi-te a uma família de ricos para trabalhares lá, deram-me muito dinheiro por um pirralho como tu. Pelo menos vou poder viver bem durante mais um tempo. -explicou rapidamente, puxando o seu filho pelo pulso, fazendo com que ele tropeçasse e caísse em cima da mala.- Agora DESPACHA-TE!  
Diarmid levantou-se e foi massajando o pulso dorido enquanto se dirigia à janela para apanhar as roupas ainda molhadas. Eram poucas, mas iriam fazer-lhe jeito; três camisolas e umas calças compridas demais. Atirou as peças de roupa para a mala aberta sob o olhar avaliador de Shea, fechando-a de seguida com um dos pés nus.  
- Óptimo! Finalmente conseguiste fazer alguma coisa bem-feita! -disse sarcasticamente a sua mãe, esboçando um sorriso falso.- Agora calça-te e põe-te daqui para fora!  
Ele assentiu com a cabeça, pegando desajeitadamente na mala e dando uma última olhada ao quarto e ao espelho antes de fechar a porta. Parecia-lhe que o seu reflexo estava com uma sombra de felicidade estampada, não, Diarmid tinha a certeza de que não era ele no outro lado do espelho. Era antes um rapaz com traços mais adultos e com um brilho nos olhos surreal. Espera, vinha alguém das suas costas, estava a agitar a mão energeticamente, parecia uma rapariga, um vulto preto.  
- Queres que te ponha na rua à pancada ó retardado? -gritou Shea, empurrando-o pelos ombros até ao corredor e batendo a porta com força.  
Um rapaz normal teria chorado naquele momento, afinal, ele estava a ser comparado a um objecto. Mas a Diarmid não lhe ocorreu sequer o desejo de chorar, mas saberia que na outra casa esperaria uma vida pior que a que levava. Seria provavelmente mal-tratado, passaria o dia todo a trabalhar e à noite apenas teria um canto qualquer na casa para dormir, junto dos cães. Não haveria livros, não haveria biblioteca, não haveria as amigas da mãe. Estaria sozinho, numa mansão onde toda a gente o olhava como um escravo, embora ele já estivesse bastante acostumado.  
- Levo-o agora Shea? -perguntou Margareth, que estava sentada num dos bancos da cozinha.  
- Sim, não vejo a hora para não ver mais a cara dele.  
Empurrou-o para a frente, e Diarmid parou estaticamente à frente de uma Margareth que se levantava e o abraçava gentilmente.  
- Não sejas tão bruta com o rapazinho. Eu acho que não o deverias.  
- Não deveria o quê Margareth! -interrompeu, pronunciando tónicamente a palavra "quê".- Eu não o quis, ele só me faz gastar dinheiro e estraga tudo, ele suja-me a casa. Vendi o fedelho, claro! Ganha ele e ganho eu.  
- Tu amavas o Franz. Eu vi-te com ele muitas vezes, Shea, e como prostituta sei distinguir o que é do que o que não é. E passaste a odiá-lo quando ele te deixou na ilusão com um filho. Tu odeias o Bran porque amas o Franz.  
Diarmid ouviu atentemente o que Margareth dizia, raramente falavam no seu pai. Não sabia como ele era, nem por fotografias.  
- Não... -murmurou Shea, com os olhos marejados.- Eu nunca o pude amar, eu...Eu não posso amar. Ele não me amava também.  
- Não podes, mas amaste. Ele era um óptimo homem, e deu-te o que precisavas. Tu precisavas.  
- Eu sei o que precisava Margareth! E ele foi-se embora lá com a mulherzinha arrogante dele, ele voltou à Alemanha e deixou-me com esta vida, com um filho dele, com tudo dele aqui. -começou a chorar compulsivamente, e atirou os cabelos pretos encaracolados contra a cara.- Leva-o Margareth, por favor. Ele lembra-me demasiado o Franz.  
Margareth pareceu por momento compreende-la, e sussurrou ao ouvido de Diarmid:  
- Anda, vamos embora.  
O rapaz assentiu, e saiu pela porta do apartamento coberta de frases que os vadios escreviam e que ameaçavam matá-lo. Nunca mais teria de suportar aquele odor a podre, nunca mais teria que ouvir de novo os tiroteios de noite e de ter medo de ser atingido pela janela, nunca mais teria de suportar a mãe. O carro velho de Margareth nunca lhe parecera tão cativante.

Consegues entrar sozinho? -perguntou Margaret, parando o carro em frente de um portão preto em estilo vitoriano.  
Diarmid acenou levemente com a cabeça, olhando maravilhado para a mansão que se avistava ao fundo daquele imenso jardim, apenas um pequeno ponto no horizonte. Abriu a porta do carro inseguramente, voltando-se para trás e murmurando um agradecimento a Margareth. Provavelmente nunca mais a iria ver, desapareceria sem sequer lhe dizer que sentia algo por ela. Claro que não iria dar em nada, ele tinha 11 anos, ela 20, mas não controlava as emoções.  
- Adeus. -encostou rapidamente os seus lábios aos dela e retirou-os o quão rápido conseguia, fechando a porta violentamente para esconder o embaraço.  
Ficou estático na calçada da rua até ouvir o som do carro a afastar-se. Depois voltou a si e tocou com uma das mãos nos lábios, verificando se foi verdade o que aconteceu. "Eu consegui...Eu beijei-a.  
Faltava-lhe a outra aventura, tocar à campainha da mansão e dizer que foi vendido para trabalhar ali, ultrapassando a sua fobia de falar para desconhecidos. Encheu o peito de ar e tocou no botão que se situava um pouco abaixo da sua cabeça. Curiosamente não ouviu qualquer som, talvez por a casa ser bastante distante.  
- Mansão Creek, quem se encontra desse lado? -indagou uma voz masculina com interferências.  
Diarmid respirou fundo antes de responder, sentia que a qualquer momento o coração lhe iria saltar do peito de tão rápido que batia.  
- Diarmid Gilroy, fui...adquirido para trabalhar aqui. -pelo menos as tardes que passava a ler serviam-lhe nestes momentos em que carecia de palavras formais.  
- Entre.  
Dois homens fardados munidos de uma espingarda apareceram subitamente do outro lado, abrindo o grande portão com uma notável força de braços. Diarmid esgueirou-se timidamente pela abertura, não queria forçá-los a abrirem o portão todo. Os homens perceberam a sua generosidade e fecharam o portão de novo com um sorriso duro nos lábios.  
Realmente, aquilo não se parecia com uma mansão, parecia-se com um palácio. Arriscava afirmar que os jardins tinham quilómetros, todos revestidos a relva verdejante com alguns canteiros de flores junto a um caminho de terra batida que iria provavelmente levá-lo até ao edíficio. Não estava habituado aquele aspecto rural, apenas conhecia os apartamentos e os graffitis do seu bairro, e de certo modo tudo aquilo lhe fascinava. Parecia que cada pequeno pormenor lhe ressaltava aos olhos mais do que a paisagem por inteiro. As borboletas passeando pelas flores, um bando de andorinhas construindo um ninho nas paredes de uma sala de chá, o suave barulho da rebentação do lago que se situava a alguns metros dali. E, ao fundo, estava o dito palácio, em tons cinzentos e bêges. Parecia-lhe pequeno dali, mas à medida que se aproximava tornava-se cada vez maior, e o brilho nos seus olhos aumentava ainda mais. Trabalharia no meio da riqueza, isso era uma honra para ele.  
O caminho parecia interminável, como um caminho de nuvens que nos conduz até ao céu. E ele estava ali à frente dele, o palacete. Parou junto da porta de madeira e bateu na gárgula de pedra, esperando que alguém lhe abrisse a porta. Já estava mais confiante de si, mas ainda assim sentia um latejar perturbador no ventre.  
O velho que lhe abriu a porta tinha um ar carrancudo, e olhou para Diarmid de alto a baixo antes de o deixar entrar.  
- Desconfiei que uma pessoa da sua laia viria assim vestida. -disse, torcendo o nariz.- Tome, vista isto por cima do que tem vestido antes de se apresentar a Mr.Creek.  
O mordomo indicou um monte de roupas que estava poisado em cima de uma cadeira com traços vitorianos, e Diarmid vestiu-as rapidamente. Quando olhou por momentos para o espelho da entrada, sentiu-se ridículo. A camisa tinha rendas nas mangas e um grande babado, e era de uma brancura cegante, as calças ficavam justas devido aos calções que trazia por baixo, e eram de veludo verde escuro.  
- Mr.Creek aguarda-vos na biblioteca. -abriu uma das portas com uma vénia, mostrando uma grande sala coberta de livros e globos, onde numa mesa em mogno estava sentado um homem de cabelos escuros curtos.  
Diarmid entrou timidamente, e o latejar na sua barriga aumentou quando o mordomo fechou a porta por trás de si.  
- Senta-te. -começou Mr.Creek, indicando uma das cadeiras de veludo que tinha à sua frente.  
O rapaz sentou-se desconfortavelmente numa e permaneceu com os olhos baixos. O clima era de tensão, mas de qualquer forma todos aqueles livros em sua volta lhe davam uma certa segurança, estava no seu sítio.  
- Diarmid Bran Gilroy... -suspirou Mr.Creek, e o rapaz viu-se obrigado a fitar os seus olhos esverdeados.- A tua mãe disse-te porque estás aqui, não disse?  
Acenou com a cabeça sem afastar o olhar. Tentava descobrir o seu estado de espírito através dos olhos, mas aquele homem tinha o olhar de tal forma distante que ninguém lhe conseguiria adivinhar os sentimentos. Mr.Creek apertou as mãos e recostou-se na cadeira, observando uma pilha de livros que estava num dos lados da mesa.  
- Sabes ler e escrever? -perguntou, fitando de novo os olhos do rapaz.  
- Sei. -murmurou, e o latejar aumentou cada vez mais.  
Mr.Creek sorriu torcidamente e cruzou as pernas com relativa calma.  
- Óptimo...Que mais sabes fazer?  
- Desenhar...E lavar roupa. -respondeu, gaguejando entre as palavras. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando olhou de novo para o homem, e pressentiu que isso não era um bom augúrio.  
- Não sabes fazer tanto como o que a tua mãe me disse. Mas haverá alguma coisa nesta casa para fazeres, não posso desperdiçar o meu dinheiro em coisas sem valor, não é verdade? -ironizou, levantando-se da cadeira e dando uma volta à mesa com as mãos atrás das costas.- És bastante alto para a tua idade, qual era mesmo? Doze anos?  
- Não, faço-os daqui a dez dias.  
- Ah, sim! Onze anos, a idade perfeita. -sorriu e passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos pretos oleosos.- Disseste que lavavas roupa? Hm...Óptimo! Amanhã podes começar a ajudar o Zach na lavandaria. Sabes, no início ele era como tu, um rapazinho pequeno que não sabia fazer nada, agora é um dos meus melhores serviçais. Sabe fazer de tudo e obedece-me, se lhe pedisse para roubar algo tenho a certeza de que ele me traria tudo. -Diarmid detectou por momentos um brilho sádico nos seus olhos, e pela primeira vez na vida ficou realmente assustado.- Digamos que o domei razoavelmente bem. Oh, porque estás a tremer tanto? Eu não te aleijo, pequeno.  
Diarmid abraçou-se a si próprio, muitas imagens estavam a passar ao mesmo tempo na sua cabeça. A sua mãe batendo-lhe, berrando-lhe. Os miúdos do seu bairro a espancá-lo quase até à morte, gritando-lhe injúrias. Os clientes da mãe a olhá-lo de alto a baixo, rindo da sua cara. Mas nenhuma das situação lhe pareceu tão perturbadora como a que estava a viver, não conhecia aquele homem, mas algo lhe dizia que a sua chegada aquela casa fora o pior erro da sua vida. Poderia ter fugido quando Margareth o deixou à porta da mansão, arranjaria uma maneira de sobreviver como sempre. Mas não, a riqueza daquela paisagem enfeitiçou-o e trouxe-o até aquela sala, até aquele homem. A sua cabeça começou a latejar cada vez mais e as estantes de livros começaram a ficar cada vez mais desfocadas. Iria desmaiar, como sempre. Não, não podia, não sabia o que aquele homem lhe poderia fazer enquanto estava incapacitado. E se ele o violasse, tinha atrevimento para tal. Espremeu os olhos, talvez assim voltasse a ver as coisas com clareza. De nada serviria, ele sentia-se fraco, muito fraco, como um cão vadio que vagueia pelas ruas na busca interminável de comida. Já não podia fazer nada, o corvo tapara-lhe os olhos com as suas asas negras e imobilizou-lhe os sentidos.


	2. afternoon

"Segue as ferraduras". Ele adorava fazer aquelas brincadeiras para se encontrar com ela, embora fossem um pouco imaturas. Era uma boa maneira de nunca ninguém vir a saber do sitio do encontro, ninguém poderia saber sobre eles. Já encontrara a quinta ferradura, óptimo, normalmente ele só usava seis marcas. As extremidades da ferradura marcavam a direcção onde estava a próxima, mas nesse dia estava especialmente dificil encontrar a última ferradura. Possivelmente estava algures pelo prado, marcava essa direcção, mas havia os cavalos, e ela nunca iria saltar a cerca para ver a direcção que deveria tomar. Colocou os cotovelos apoiados na cerca e ficou a observar o garanhão a galopar por todo o prado, enquanto um arrepio lhe subia pela espinha acima. Subitamente as suas mãos começaram a suar e a tremer compulsivamente, e foi obrigada a afastar-se um pouco daquele local para não ter de novo um daqueles ataques nervosos sempre que via um cavalo.  
"Ele vai pagá-las. Problema dele se não o encontrar." pensou arrogantemente, recostando-se num dos sobreiros que estavam junto do prado. Estava uma manhã cálida, todas as coisas que estavam no solo pareciam agitar-se tamanho era o calor. Na verdade ela não esperava uma manhã tão quente como essa, tinha vestido uma saia preta comprida com renda na base e um corpete negro justo ao corpo que a fazia sufocar. Ela estava farta de usar aquelas roupas que pareciam ser do século passado, quando via todas aquelas raparigas entrarem no escritório do pai, com roupas normais que lhe pareciam frescas, invejava-as. Além disso, o seu pai nunca a autorizara a sair do portão da propriedade, e ela nunca soubera a razão. Mas obedecia-lhe cegamente, desde pequena que era ensinada de que desobedecer a um superior era um ultraje para a família. Lembrava-se apenas de uma vez em que saíra daquele terreno, tinha apenas três anos mas recordava-se de todos os pormenores. A imensidão de flashes de câmaras fotográficas, o cavalo a correr e a sua mãe em cima dele, incentivando-o a saltar um dos obstáculos, e o pai ausente, provavelmente em casa a tratar de negócios. Ela estava acompanhada de Amaury, o mordomo fiel do seu pai, sentada numa das bancadas. A mãe sorria para ela enquanto saltava os obstáculos, e ela retribuia o sorriso. Ficara em primeiro lugar, lembrava-se que a mãe era boa com os cavalos. Ouvia a sua voz como se estivesse ali naquele momento, um sussurro com a sua voz doce, "Adrienne...Adrienne.  
- Adrienne! -a voz tornara-se subitamente masculina, e ela abriu os olhos em fracções de segundos.  
Não estava ninguém na sua frente, mas tinha a certeza de que tinha ouvido algo, estava tudo da mesma maneira desde que fechara os olhos por momentos.  
- Adrienne!  
Ela olhou para cima e viu um vulto sentado num dos galhos. A luz do sol fazia jogos entre as folhas das árvores, projectando-se no rosto do rapaz como um puzzle. Atirou-se para o chão e amorteceu a queda com as botas de exército que trazia calçadas.  
- Será que nunca te vou conseguir convencer de que os cavalos não te fazem mal?... -inquiriu a Adrienne, colocando de seguida as mãos atrás da nuca.  
Adrienne sorriu maliciosamente, puxando o rapaz por um dos braços para se sentar ao seu lado.  
- Não, eu tenho fobia a cavalos, Dorian. Nunca na vida me aproximaria de um, nem que fosse questão de vida ou morte. -explicou polidamente sem o fitar.  
Dorian passou um dos seus braços pela cintura dela e aproximou-a subtilmente para junto de si. A moça apoiou uma das mãos no peito dele, de modo a afrouxar o impacto.  
- Não percebo o porquê desse teu medo. Podiamo-nos encontrar nos estábulos, se não o tivesses. Nunca vai lá ninguém, podiamos fazer outro género de coisas lá dentro. -disse, com um sorriso brejeiro.  
- Que engraçadinho... -bateu com uma das mãos na cabeça dele e Dorian fez um esgar.  
Sorriram um para o outro abertamente. Dorian tinha os dois dentes da frente afastados, o que lhe conferia um certo charme que agradava a Adrienne.  
- Coelho. -gracejou, caindo num riso que denunciava os seus dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados.  
Dorian não manifestou qualquer alegria, apenas a atirou para a relva, deitando-se em cima dela com os olhos semi-cerrados.  
- Não me ofendas rapariguinha! -admoestou, esboçando um leve sorriso nos lábios finos e gretados.  
Adrienne poisou selvaticamente a mão no peito dele, deslizando-a até às virilhas.  
- Oh, a sério! -arqueou subtilmente uma sombracelha, e parou a mão na parte superior da perna de Dorian, junto à virilha.- Vais-me bater?  
Os lábios de Dorian automaticamente voaram em direcção ao pescoço da frágil rapariga que cobria com o seu corpo, e com a língua percorreu o caminho desde um sinal que ela tinha no pescoço até aos seus lábios carnudos, recolhendo a língua para a beijar. Adrienne apenas manteve o beijo por breves segundos, afastando os seus lábios com uma das mãos, os olhos esverdeados semi-cerrados fitando desaprovadamente os lábios de Dorian.  
- Uh...Que inocentezinho. Até a minha avó é mais atrevida que tu.  
O rapaz apoiou-se com as mãos ao lado do franzino corpo de Adrienne, de modo a poder fitar a sua cara por completo. Ela era pálida, com feições esguias e olhos verdes escuros, porém com um brilho de malícia.  
- Inocentezinho! -surpreendeu-se, erguendo o sobrolho.- Eu tenho medo de te engravidar, ainda morria queimado pelo teu pai.  
Adrienne riu divertidíssima, aumentando subitamente o brilho de malícia que bailava nos seus olhos.  
- Eu não tenho as regras ainda, seu estúpido. -afirmou, puxando Dorian pelas costas e fazendo com que ele caísse abruptamente sobre si. Aproximou a boca do seu ouvido.- Então? Ainda tens medo ou vou ter de ser eu a deixar de ser inocente? -sussurrou, concluíndo com uma lambida na cartilagem.  
Dorian respondeu ao provocamento com uma nova lambidela no pescoço dela, mas dessa vez mais intensa e demorada. Adrienne apertou o corpo do rapaz para junto de si, ficando quase completamente impossível respirar. Quando Dorian subiu novamente até à boca dela não teve piedade, abriu os seus lábios com a língua e percorreu vagarosamente todas as cavidades da boca, tocando por vezes na sua língua e entrelançando-as fogosamente. Começou acariciar os ombros de Adrienne, deixando que uma mão marota deslizasse por todas as suas costas, desapertando os grandes laços que cingiam o corpete.  
- Ah...Conseguiste vencer os teus medos? -zombou Adrienne entre os beijos. Resvalou a mão pelo seu peito, acompanhada pela sua face, que lhe ia beijando desde o queixo, passando pelo peito coberto por uma camisola já suada. Quando a sua mão atingiu a berguilha dele, Dorian emitiu um gemido abafado pelo cabelo negro de Adrienne.  
- Fracote.Homens são tod.  
Foi imediatamente interrompida quando Dorian arrancou o corpete do seu corpo, atirando-o para trás de si. Adrienne não trazia nada por baixo, não era necessário, e sentiu algo enrijecer debaixo das calças de montar de Dorian. Ele fechou por momentos os olhos, apenas enquanto baixava a cabeça. Poisou os lábios entre os seios e lambeu a pele cor de pérola lentamente, até chegar ao umbigo e percorrê-lo circularmente. Quando a sua língua alcançou o baixo ventre, Adrienne arqueou de prazer e puxou-o pela nuca, enrolando os seus cabelos pretos entre os dedos trémulos de prazer.  
Dorian olhou para ela com a respiração ofegante, as gotas caíam da sua testa e depositavam-se no peito nu de Adrienne, o peito de uma criança. Gatinhou até cima, beijando de novo os lábios dela com sofreguidão.  
- Dorian, tenho de ir. -disse Adrienne, com a voz ainda embargada do pequeno momento de prazer que tivera.  
Dorian apertou-a pelos braços, enrolando-se a ela num abraço protector.  
- Não, fica aqui, deixa-me continuar hoje, deixas-me louco dessa maneira.  
Adrienne tentou afastar-se do abraço, mas ele era grande de tal modo que não conseguia movê-lo um centímetro que fosse. Teria de usar a sua perversidade para sair da situação.  
- Hmm, e o amor não é louco? -atreveu-se a susurrar-lhe ao ouvido, e para sua felicidade ele abrandou o abraço. Desenvencilhou-se facilmente dele, e levantou-se preguiçosamente para apanhar o corpete e tentar vesti-lo.  
Dorian levantou-se também, ajeitou o seu cabelo negro despenteado e de seguida olhou para Adrienne com um sorriso torcido nos lábios.  
- Precisas de ajuda?  
Adrienne acenou com a cabeça e afastou o cabelo preto para um dos lados do pescoço. Dorian baixou-se e fez um laço apertado em cada um dos fios, e, quando acabou beijou Adrienne no lado descoberto do pescoço.  
- Hoje chega o criado novo cá a casa. -anunciou Adrienne, virando-se para o rapaz e agarrou-lhe as mãos.- O meu pai obrigou-me a estar no escritório, ele disse que este ia ser um particular para mim.  
Dorian ficou subitamente vermelho, como sempre ficava quando estava embarganhado ou nervoso. A rapariga riu-se por momentos e percebeu que tinha tocado num dos pontos fracos do seu namorado, os ciúmes.  
- Não vais ter nada com ele pois não? -bradou, cerrando as mãos para não ter um acesso nervoso.  
Adrienne poisou a mão na barriga dele e sorriu para cima, tentando parecer o mais angelical possível. Apesar de magro, notavam-se alguns abdominais na sua barriga devido ao esforço físico com os cavalos.  
- Seu tonto. -suspirou, fazendo um gesto para que ele baixasse a cabeça para que o conseguisse beijar. Colocou uma das mãos na face dele.- Eu amo-te. -selou o voto com um beijo inocente e afastou-se a correr, deixando um Dorian a fitar o nada com um brilho anormal nos olhos água. 

Enxugou a testa com as costas da mão, tinha corrido até ali a grande velocidade, e parara um pouco para recuperar o fôlego. Faltavam escassos metros para alcançar a porta da entrada da casa. Um canteiro de lírios azuis chamou-lhe especialmente à atenção naquele dia, nunca tinha reparado quão belas eram as suas pétalas e a sua tonalidade, eram doces mas ao mesmo tempo tempestuosas, tal como os olhos de Dorian. Deuses, porque é que aquele nome não lhe conseguia sair da cabeça ao contrário de todos os outros rapazes, que ela já tinha esquecido até de nomes de alguns. Normalmente as suas relações demoravam no máximo duas semanas, era sempre ela que acabava com tudo. Com Dorian tinha sido diferente, já andavam juntos há mais de cinco meses e mesmo assim Adrienne nunca se conseguira fartar dele. Algo nele a cativara, talvez a sensação de proibição? Ou talvez a sua personalidade carrancuda e severa?  
Adrienne estendeu a mão para pegar numa das flores e levá-la sempre consigo. Como ela já tinha saudades de Dorian, mesmo tendo estado com ele há alguns minutos atrás. Adrienne abominava-se a si por isso, achava-se fraca, incapaz de controlar as emoções como antes conseguia. Estava habituada a brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas, tinha-as sempre na mão e podia jogar com elas como lhe apetecesse, apenas porque o seu pai era o dono da casa e um homem com muito prestígio. Já se aventurara a meter-se com o filho do senador, mas não durou mais que dois dias, depois de ela o ter levado para a cama. Na verdade, Adrienne nunca tivera audácia para se aventurar com um empregado da casa, até há alguns meses atrás.  
Uma borboleta negra e laranja poisou num dos lírios, retirando-lhe algum do pólen. Agitava graciosamente as asas, e Adrienne esboçou um sorriso quando ela voou desde a flor até ao seu nariz, fazendo-lhe cócegas com o toque das antenas. A borboleta dependia da flor para viver, assim como a flor dependia da borboleta, estavam ambas ligadas por um fio que se podia quebrar com um simples toque. Mas não, Adrienne não dependia de Dorian para viver, talvez ele dependesse, e agradava-lhe a ideia de o poder manipular. Mas, ao afastar-se dele apercebia-se de quanta falta ele lhe fazia, um enorme vazio e solidão dentro de si. "Jogos da mente, talvez" pensou, e subitamente a borboleta esvoaçou pelo ar numa dança exuberante "Eu não o amo, ele é apenas mais um"  
Suspirou e continuou o seu caminho, voltando-se para olhar uma última vez o canteiro de lírios. O casarão erguia-se imponente à sua frente. Um bando de falcões do aviário da propriedade sobrevoava o céu, ornamentando a paisagem com um toque lúgubre. Quando cerrou o punho para bater na porta de carvalho, esta abriu-se abruptamente antes de Adrienne tomar alguma reacção, e uma cara fitou-a de alto a baixo com um misto de alívio e de surpresa. O homem na sua frente parecia o seu reflexo, excepto o nariz adunco.  
- Onde é que andaste? -indagou, erguendo o sobrolho desaprovadamente.  
Adrienne baixou a cabeça, reconhecia a autoridade que o pai detinha e era melhor que se mostrasse solene.  
- Fui... -hesitou, pigarreando para disfarçar o nervosismo na sua voz.- Fui colher flores, pai. -surpreendeu-se com a súbita desculpa e provou a sua afirmação retirando o lírio azul de dentro do corpete.  
Mr. Creek assentiu com a cabeça e fez um gesto para que Adrienne entrasse. Ouvia-se algumas vozes do interior da biblioteca, e Adrienne identificou uma como sendo a do médico de família, Dr. Peter Grew.  
- O que aconteceu? -inquiriu a rapariga, esticando a cabeça para tentar olhar através da frecha da porta da biblioteca. Mr.Creek parou-a pelos ombros, puxando-a gentilmente para trás.  
- O novo empregado, ele desmaiou há algum tempo e não tinha ainda recuperado a consciência. Receei que ele sofresse algo de grave, temos de aguardar pelo diagnóstico. -explicou polidamente, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos das calças.  
Adrienne desviou o seu olhar para a porta de biblioteca, que raio de negócio o pai tinha feito? Comprar uma pessoa doente era inútil, iria morrer cedo. Felizmente os serviços dele seriam mais ligeiros, apenas teria de acompanhar e proteger Adrienne e fazer alguns serviços que o mordomo lhe incubiria. Claro que Adrienne não lhe iria facilitar a vida, e foi obrigada a sorrir pervertidamente quando se lembrou disso. Iria ter um empregado particular, poderia fazer o que ela quisesse, era o sonho de qualquer rapariga. Na verdade, Adrienne já tinha traçado o que iria fazer com ele, decidira que para o subjugar teria de dormir com ele. Nada que já não tivera feito, só desejava que ele fosse no mínimo atraente. Mas, subitamente, o coração apertava-lhe quando pensava sobre isso, e uma voz dentro da sua cabeça repetia vezes sem conta "Dorian, ama o Dorian". Não, teria de lutar contra aquilo, não imaginava a sua vida passada apenas com um rapaz, onde estava a adrenalina nisso?  
A porta abriu-se, e o Dr.Grew, um senhor de meia-idade de barbas e cabelos entre o castanho e o grisalho e uns olhos pequenos e azuis arrumou o estetoscópio no bolso do casaco. Avançou determinadamente em direcção a Mr.Creek, juntando os seus óculos junto ao nariz para o analisar melhor.  
- Temo dizer-lhe isto, Mr. Creek... -começou, ponderando em cada palavra.- O rapaz é forte, apesar do seu físico, tem uma enorme força de vontade. Ele precisa de tratamento adequado para que os desmaios diminuam e a doença melhore e se mantenha estável. Não é muito grave, acalme-se... -tranquilizou, vendo que os olhos do homem esbugalharam.- Ele sofre de anemia, e de um monte de alergias que o faz perder os sentidos, nomeadamente ao sol e ao pólen. Cuidado com as coisas que lhe dão, ele poderá ser alérgico.  
- E se ele tiver outro ataque pior? O que se deverá fazer? -perguntou Mr. Creek, cruzando os braços ao peito.  
- Nesse caso chamem-me, tenho comprimidos para isso. -esboçou um sorriso falso e continuou.- Bem, tenho medicamentos para tratar a anemia e, claro, cuidado com a alimentação dele. Com as alergias o caso já não é tão grave, é só fazê-lo cheirar uma ervas e ele acordará. Tome atenção à anemia dele, por favor, o estado dela estava visivelmente grave. -as suas feições tornaram-se tensas.- Suponho que ele já tinha a doença desde pequeno, mas nunca ninguém se preocupou com ela.  
- Entendo... -concordou Mr. Creek, enquanto passava o olhar pelos comprimidos que o médico lhe dera.  
- Um por dia chegará. -concluíu Dr. Grew, fechando a maleta com um baque abafado. De seguida fitou Adrienne e fez uma pequena vénia.- Boa tarde, menina.  
A rapariga respondeu com outro aceno de cabeça, e de seguida Dr. Grew colocou um chapéu de côco na cabeça e saiu pela porta da entrada, fechando-a com um som quase inexistente.  
Um silêncio impôs-se entre o pai e a filha durante alguns momentos, em que apenas o som da madeira a ranger era ouvido. Fitavam-se um ao outro, e nenhum conseguia baixar o olhar. Céus, como o seu pai era tão igual a ela e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente!  
O momento foi interrompido por uma nova abertura da porta da biblioteca, o que provocou o desvio de ambos os olhares. Adrienne viu-se obrigada a abrir a boca de espanto, tal era a visão que acabara de ver. Os cabelos do rapaz caiam-lhe onduladamente pelos ombros, a luz do sol pintava-o com nuaces prateadas, embora a cor do cabelo fosse loira. A cara dele era perfeita, de uma palidez doentia, porém harmonizava com o seu cabelo e os seus olhos. Na verdade, Adrienne pensara por momentos que ele era uma rapariga, mas a falta de coxas denunciava-o. Os olhos variavam entre o azul e o cinzento, e tinham um brilho e uma profundidade imensuráveis, e caracterizava-o como sendo uma pessoa pura e inocente. O corpo dele era esguio e escanzelado, embora fosse relativamente alto os ombros eram inexistentes. A camisa de um branco imaculado estava desapertada e denunciava uma barriga sem nenhum abdominal, e notava-se algumas das costelas. As calças de fazenda preta destoavam com a sua pele, e arrastavam-se pelo chão, cobrindo os pés dele, que provavelmente estavam nus. A luz proveniente das grandes janelas da biblioteca davam-lhe um ar angelical, certamente que ele teria de ter alguma espécie de asas escondidas sob a camisa.  
- Sentes-te melhor? -indagou o pai de Adrienne, no entanto não mostrava preocupação na voz.  
O jovem anuiu lentamente com a cabeça e, apercebendo-se de que estava com a camisa desabotoada, ruborizou e abotoou-a desastradamente. Adrienne mostrou um sorriso brejeiro perante o embaraço do seu futuro empregado. Mr. Creek pegou em Adrienne pelos ombros, conduzindo-a até à sua fronte para a apresentar ao rapaz. Este subiu lentamente o olhar para ela, aumentando ainda mais o rubor.  
- Esta é a tua ama, tens de lhe obedecer. As únicas pessoas além dela a quem podes prestar serviços é a mim e a Amaury, se alguém além deles te pedir alguma coisa não o faças. Trata-a por Senhorita Creek. -mudou o tom de voz autoritário para um mais suave, dirigindo-se a Adrienne.- Não te preocupes com ele, é inofensivo. -voltou a aumentar o tom de voz, para se dirigir de novo ao rapaz.- Tens de andar ao seu lado noite e dia, de modo a que a protejas. Se lhe acontecer alguma coisa és tu o responsável, e acredita que nesta casa não somos benevolentes...Deixo-vos a sós, preciso de tratar de negócios. -retirou finalmente as mãos dos ombros da rapariga, e Adrienne sentiu um alívio. Quando estendeu a mão para a porta, hesitou e voltou-se para trás.- Ela também te vai mostrar o quarto, e não esperes luxos. -finalmente entrou para a biblioteca, fechando ruidosamente a porta.  
Adrienne esperou alguns segundos antes de avaliá-lo, não fosse o pai aparecer pela porta. Na verdade ele era muito atraente, demasiado. As esperanças de que pudesse esquecer Dorian com ele emergiam-lhe com mais vigor, seria fácil esquecê-lo daquela maneira. Deuses, como ele era realmente bonito! Parecia um anjo esculpido em alabastro, de tal maneira perfeito que aparentemente pareceria real. E aqueles olhos que pareciam o reflexo do céu, ou uma espécie de lagoa profunda; na realidade, aqueles olhos faziam arrepiar Adrienne tamanho eram o primor deles. A jovem ficou num estado atónito quando ele elevou o olhar, sorrindo castamente. Que desejo de o atirar contra a parede e abdicar-lhe ali da sua pureza, aquela inocência que tanto cativava Adrienne nas suas conquistas.  
- Como é que te chamas? -indagou a rapariga, aproximando-se um passo dele. Teria de ser prudente, senão ele poderia afastar-se.  
- Di...Diarmid. -balbuciou, baixando de novo o olhar para esconder o rubor.- Gilroy.  
Adrienne tentou mostrar-se afável, não conseguia ser fria com um rapaz inocente como aquele. Não resistiu a colocar-lhe uma mão no ombro, mas Diarmid deu um passo para trás, tremendo de medo.  
- Calma. Eu não te vou fazer mal. -tranquilizou, avançando mais um passo para confortar o rapaz no braço.  
Deuses, ele ainda era mais perfeito quando estava a chorar. As faces coravam-lhe subtilmente e os seus lábios carnudos faziam beicinho e abriam-se para soltar um delicado soluço, que não era mais senão o de uma criança. Ocorreu-lhe que aquele rapaz também não passasse de uma criança, embora fosse alto. Avaliando-o bem, as suas feições eram infantis, porém a cara era esguia.  
- Que idade tens, Diarmid? -perguntou, acariciando amavelmente o braço dele.  
- Onze, se-senhorita. -gaguejou, fungando e descontraindo-se perante aquele toque.  
Ele era apenas dois anos mais novo que ela, pensara que ele tivesse apenas nove anos. Não, não conseguiria fazer mal a uma coisa daquelas, não iria exagerar na quantidade de serviços. Iria pensar mais tarde acerca do assunto de levá-lo para a cama, embora ele lhe parecesse imensamente inocente.  
- És o mais novo da propriedade. -observou Adrienne, mostrando um sorriso torto.- O Damian vai gostar muito de ti, ele tinha um irmão mais novo, falava muito dele antigamente, embora eu não prestasse atenção. -revirou subtilmente os olhos. Na verdade, Damian não era um dos seus favoritos, só se queria mostrar simpática para o novo servo.  
- Onde é que está o irmão dele? -indagou ingenuamente o rapaz, ainda com as faces coradas de ter chorado.  
Adrienne cerrou os lábios e olhou para o chão, apesar daquela situação lhe ter sido indiferente não se podia mostrar insensível para o garoto, teria de o conquistar falsamente, com pequenos gestos misericordiosos.  
- Ele morreu quando o Damian tinha nove anos, violado pelo padrasto. Depois ele vendeu-o para o meu pai e desde então Damian não apresentou queixa à polícia, tem medo, apesar de ter contado a Dorian. -levou rapidamente um dedo à boca.- Chiu...Isto vai ser o nosso segredo.  
Diarmid anuiu com a cabeça, e Adrienne presenciou um certo choque nos seus olhos.  
- Hey...Que me dizes de dar uma volta pelo jardim, sozinho? Eu preciso de me encontrar com uma pessoa, negócios do meu pai. -propôs a rapariga, mentindo-lhe quando dizia que iria tratar de negócios do pai. Na verdade, ela iria procurar por Dorian.  
O loiro olhou para ela indiferentemente, dando de ombros de seguida. Ela percebeu isso como um sim e sorriu satisfeita.  
- Óptimo, não digas ao meu pai que eu te mandei andar sozinho, está bem? -disse numa voz que soava a despedida, afastando-se dele com um aceno da mão esquerda. Diarmid nada disse, limitou-se a observar, como sempre fazia.


End file.
